This Invention relates to carpet cleaning compositions or shampoos.
The art is abundant with various compositions utilized to shampoo carpets, rugs, and other like fabrics.
In recent times, a variety of liquid detergent compositions have been developed for the purpose of cleaning carpets. Generally, an aqueous shampoo composition is utilized comprising a surfactant detergent; various solvents; color, odor and other additives; and water. The carpet industry has developed tougher and longer lasting synthetic fibers and hence, carpets, in general, are longer lasting. This has placed an increased pressure for the development of suitable carpet cleaning compositions. After application of the aqueous solution, there is developed a shampoo residue which is removed from the carpet fibers by vacuum cleaning. Thus, development of suitable cleaning composition must consider the efficiency of removing the residue after the cleaning operation.
Competition in the carpet cleaning business has resulted in economic incentives for development of less expensive cleaning compositions that will effectively remove soil and stains from carpets. Thus, one principal concern in the development of a suitable shampoo is the cost of the ingredients added to water.
The prior art is replete with shampoo compositions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,317 by Requejo, et al., a cleaning composition was developed comprising a polyacrylic acid and a cyclo hexane dicarboxylic acid, along with other various materials, including a polylacrylic resin. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,596 by Stewart, et al., there was developed a composition comprising a sodium alkyl sulfate along with kerosene and ammonium sulfate. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,071 by Allen, et al. , a water soluable metal salt of a styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer is utilized as the detergent or active material. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,270 by Hacket, et al., the surfactant sodium lauryl sulfate is utilized together with a glutaraldehyde, as an active sanitizer. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,508 by Grifo, et al. the poly phosphate and certain esters are utilized. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,971 by Cohen, a detergent paste is comprised of a pyrophosphate, a sodium silicate, a cellulose, lauryl alcohol sulfate and water. It should be noted in the Cohen patent, water only comprises fifty percent of the solution. Accordingly, it is apparent that the bulk of the solution is the organic additives, such as the pyrophosphate and lauryl alcohol sulfate, such that in all probability, the detergent is of high cost. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,101 by Anstett an aerosol composition is composed of a higher aliphatic alcohol, silica water and propellant with the water soluable surfactant. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,045 by Hearn, et al., the composition comprises a detergent, alcohol solvent, water, a polyphosphate, castor oil wax, and urea is presented. It is evident from some of the above that the cost may be prohibitive. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,045, looking at example II on column 6, the water content is only ten percent, indicating that the remaining 50% is comprised of various organic materials which are obviously expensive. In short, even though the cleaning efficiency may be high, the shampoo may be cost-prohibitive.
Accordingly, one object of the Invention is to provide a shampoo which effectively removes dirt, stains, and the like, from fabrics. Another object of the Invention is to provide an effectie shampoo which has a low amount of organic and inorganic materials added to water. Further objects of the Invention will be apparent from the following discussion.